Metroid V: Renegade
by Koelker12
Summary: Following Metroid Fusion, the Galactic Federation has broken all ties with Samus Aran for insubordination of direct orders. Now labeled as a criminal and carrying a bounty of her own, Samus must unravel a treasonous scheme where no one is who they seem.


Metroid: Renegade

Chapter 1

-Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire-

With a climatic explosion that shook Samus to the bone, the B.S.L Research Station collided with SR388, sending the final traces of the X parasite into oblivion. The female bounty huntress had stopped yet another dark entity from destroying the galaxy, but it would not be her last. Even now, as she guided her ship away from the sprawling mass of debris trailing behind her, a group of individuals was already assembling to intercept her course...

Samus removed her helmet and released a sigh of exhaustion and relief. The narrow escape from the X infected Omega Metroid was still fresh on her mind. She was sore, beat up, and ready for a well-deserved rest. After punching in the coordinates to one of her many "getaway" locations, she retired to the bedroom in the ship's rear portion.

Walking down the hall, the recent actions she had taken began sinking in, and she soon realized the trouble she would inevitably have to face. The Galactic Federation would most likely press charges on her for defying orders and destroying the station unauthorized. After that whole ordeal, the prospect of being paid looked dimmer and dimmer.

She had not yet even made it to her room when the ship's emergency system rumbled to life. A flashing red light drenched the ship's interior, and a dull siren rudely intruded Samus' ears. Disbelief descended upon her as she unwillingly jogged back to the cockpit. The main screen flashed the warning, "INCOMING SHIP", and a quick glance toward some readings on the right side of the main panel revealed that it was coming fast and armed from the starboard side.

Samus peered out of the cockpit's side view port and instantly recognized the approaching vessel. It was a Galactic Fed assault frigate, and it was ready to attack if prompted. Samus did not expect them to come in and attack without questioning her first.

She walked to the center of the ship with her helmet against her waist and awaited the boarding crew that would soon ascend from the hatch in the floor before her. The ship gave a jolt as the two vessels connected, and Samus found herself wondering what she would say. It turned out that she didn't have to say anything. The moment the hatch opened, a small sphere-like object was thrown into the room from below. The item hit the ceiling and fell towards Samus, emitting a continuous beeping sound that worried her. If they wanted a fight, she would give it to them.

Her boots propelled her as she performed a back flip away from the device and landed behind the pilot's seat. As expected the small sphere exploded, sending out a wave of heat and flame that scorched the whole interior of the room.

Samus slammed her helmet back into its place and opened the panel on her arm cannon. As she powered on the weapons system of her suit she sensed someone enter the room.

"THERE!" a voice shouted from within a helmet.

Samus' hiding place was suddenly showered in a volley of laser fire. With perfect form she launched herself up from behind the chair and tucked into a Screw-Attack-charged summersault. She landed on the opposite end of the room and behind the attackers.

Samus examined the two confused figures standing with their backs to her. Bits of data and images ran across her visor's screen as her suit automatically scanned them for information. They were Federation troopers, fully armed but with different weapons than the standard soldier. Instead of the GF Rifles Samus was familiar with, these two men held large energy-pikes in addition to a small laser pistol.

They had now located Samus, and both holstered their guns and brandished their spears. The long poles flashed with electrical current around their tips. Samus quickly fired two shots and began sidestepping to her left. The troopers dodged the blasts and rushed forward to attack.

Samus rolled into her Morph Ball and slipped to the side of the nearest trooper's legs, narrowly missing a swipe from the other's pike. She unrolled and unleashed a missile that just barely missed its target. The projectile exploded against the wall, damaging precious equipment that she would probably later regret. The three continued to clash, destroying more and more of the ship's interior.

"We need this ship in one piece!" one soldier shouted to the other.

Samus ignored the statement and lunged at him. She dropped a massive blow with her cannon-arm into the trooper's helmet, shattering the visor and cracking it up the side. The trooper slumped into a corner unconscious, and Samus spun around to find the other.

But the other man was quicker, and he successfully lodged his pike into Samus' stomach. She felt the tip of the weapon gouge her flesh before an agonizing shock flowed through her body. She wrenched away from her attacker, tearing the pike from her enemy's grip.

With a firm pull she removed the spear from her body, still wondering how it had managed to pierce her armor. The trooper had now taken out his pistol and began firing rapid bursts in Samus' direction. Before he could hit her, she fired her grapple beam at his chest. The blue lasso hit its target, and with a quick tug she sent the man tumbling forward.

Samus rushed towards the trooper as he attempted to stand and shouldered him back down to the floor, this time falling through the hatch. She heard a satisfying clunk before she slammed the doorway shut and locked it. The simple lock would hold the others on the ship for a few seconds at best, so she hobbled as fast as she could to the flight panel, gripping her stomach in pain.

She reached it with what she knew were moments to spare, and a second later her ship roared to life and blasted forward.

The vessel rumbled as the assault frigate below her was torn away from its connection. Five minutes later the vessel was already slowing to a stop, safely lost from the GF assault frigate.

Samus fell into the pilot's seat and winced in pain. She looked down to see several trails of blood weaving in and out between the grooves of her armor. With great difficulty she left the chair and slowly made her way towards the back rooms. Just as she was about to pass the hatch she remembered the other trooper she had knocked unconscious. She found him in the same state, and grabbed a pair of energy-handcuffs from a cabinet on the wall. After securing him to a pipe running along the wall, she made way for the medical bay.

The medical bay, as it would have been called on a much larger ship, was more of a medical closet on hers. There were several lockers full of supplies, but the machine she required was in the room's center and took up most of the space. It was a glass capsule that held one person. Once inside, her bodies cellular activity would increase, allowing her wounds to heal faster and more efficiently. The capsule would put her to sleep as well until the system's equipment registered no injuries upon the occupant. If the ship's onboard computer picked up any dangers or equipment malfunctions, it would kindly wake her up.

She removed her suit and closed the glass door behind her, sealing her inside.

As her last conscience thoughts passed through her mind, she couldn't help but think that she was soon going to be in for another hell of a ride.


End file.
